Mall Daze
by Jointification
Summary: it meh Jamiesgirl! What happens when you go to the biggeest mall in america, dragging along Pietro, Sora and Riku? Insanity, *chap 2 up!*
1. The Idea

__

The first part in an epic (mainly) Kingdom Hearts RP. This part was written by Flower Powerer with help by Jamiesgirl!!

I'm Flower, she's Krystal, Riku's Riku, Sora's Sora and Pietro is Pietro...from X-Men? ^-^ My current obsession...

****

Flower, Pietro, Krystal, Sora and Riku were all sitting around. I don't know where, but I'm sure it was somewhere near a mall for Krystal turned to Flower and said.

"Hey! Wanna take Sora and Riku to the mall?:"

Flower's eyes got all starry-eyed. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllll.... Can I buy stuff?" She asked.

"Sure!" Krystal replied.

"YEEEEEP!" Flower jumped up and down excitedly. Flower loves malls.

Krystal threw Flower a weird look as Flower broke out in giggles. "Hey Sora! Riku! Lets take them to the Mall of America!!!!! The biggest one in America!"

Flower stopped laughing. "Sounds good to me! Can Pietro-ness come? o_o I can't leave without Pietro-ness!"

Krystal narrowed her eyes. "FINE." For you see, Krystal despises Pietro.

Flower danced around. "Yay! Malllllll....."

Pietro, being despised, said, "Let's go shopping!"

Krystal's Pichu emitted a low growl. "Silly things," Said Pietro as he rolled his eyes.

Krystal laughed nervously. "She no like Pietro...she doesn't like her speed to have an equal..."

Flower's eyes widened. "There is no equal to Pietro! He is always better."

Pietro nodded and shot back his line, "Anything you can do, I can do better!"

Krystal again narrowed her eyes and replied with, "Fine. Race my Pichu to the mall. Sora, Riku, Flower and I will be waiting." With that, the four aformentioned humans arrived at the mall. Whew, they're quick. Probably maaaaaaagic was used.

"GO!" Shouted Krystal.

Pietro laughed, "Fine!" For Pietro was there as soon as she ended the word.

  
Pichu darted off, using agility, but he was waaaay to slow.

"I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pietro laughed happily!

  
"Hey now..." Krystal muttered.

Flower giggled and huggled Pietro, proud of her little Kuikkushiruvaa...

Krystal beat Pietro on the head with a Coca-Cola, while her Pichu peed on Pietro's foot.

Pietro looked freaked. "O.o I'm going to go shopping now..." He then rushed off into a clothing store. While Krystal reprimanded her Pichu.

"Pichu! NO peeing! Only in toilets!"

Pichu chu'ed back- "He got a head start!"

Flower gigled and followed Pietro inot the store, singing a gay little song "Shop shop shop shop shop shop shop shop shop..."

Krystal wandered into a toy store. "Oh crud," She said as she watched Riku and Sora run off* Uh, Problem number one!"

Flower ran after Riku and Sora. As she dragged them into the store she shouted, "Come try on hats with us!"

Krystakl retreated to an arcade. "o.o! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She started to play the dancing game. However, Flower sucks at the game so she was putting hats on Sora.

"Sora, dahling, you look ssssssssssmashing!" She drawled, turning him around in the mirror.

However, at the moment, Krystal rushed into the store and dragged Sora into the arcade, "You can have the other! You can have a pair of silver-haired wonders!"

Flower snickered as Sora shoplifted the hat. "Okay! Silver hair is kewl!" She turned misty-eyed to Pietro and Riku, who eased back into a corner.

In the arcade, Krystal removed the hat from Sora. "Idiot! Take it off!"

In the store, Flower was rummaging through the hat bin some more. "Here you go Pietro," She said as she gave him a very fruity looking hat.

  
Pietro put it on. "^-^ How do I look? Great? Yay!"

"And here's one for Riku!" Flower squealed, as she pulled out a hat with a large stuffed duck on it and shoved it on Riku's head.

Riku made an O.o face while Flower clapped her hands and said, "I LIKE!"

Back in the arcade...

Krystal played on the ride on games. "Weeeeeeee!"

In the store...

Flower purchased all the hats. "Yeeeeeeeeep...haaaaaaaatss...

Riku poked her. "Er, Flower? How are you going to pay for these hats? You're broke!"

Flower shifted her eyes nervously. "Broke? Who said anything about broke? I still ahve this credit card!"

Pietro raised a black eyebrow. "Is it YOUR credit card?" He questioned.

Flower blinked, then paused for an awkward second, then rushed out of the store.

Krystal then rushed in and dragged Riku into the arcade. "Let loose Mr. Cool!"

In the arcade, Sora was playing the DDR. Or, trying to play. He frequently tripped over his oversized shoes.

Flower followed them all into the arcade, dragging Pietro behind her. "Last time I was in an arcade, I spent like twenty bucks trying to beat that one ga..." She trailed off as she notices the game. "O_O I WILL BEAT YOU!!" She screamed, and started to play the game viciously, as Pietro watched Sora and snickered.

Krystal looked up, "I spent $20 to win a giant plushie!" She then threw a token against Pietro's head and turned to the door, "Hey, its Tidus!"

Pietro was hit by the token and his face turned out to look something like @_@. He then used the token to play a racing game. "I AM THE KING OF SPEED!" He shouted.

Tidus smiled around the arcade, "Hey!"

  
Krystal quickly said hi, then took his shoes, shouting back to him, "Borrowing!" She switched Sora's and Tidus's shoes around and said to Sora, "No try!"

Sora did so and set a new high score.

Flower, in her corner of the arcade, lost the game for the billionenth time. "Aww..." She sighed. She walked over to Tidus and poked him, making him fall over in Sora's shoes. "Hee hee hee..."

Tidus growled and Krystal stuck him in a kiddie ride. "STAY!"

Flower, however, burst into tears. "Tidus growled at me!"

Pietro jumped up from his racing game and huggled Flower. "Aww...you poor thing..."

Tidus contently played in the 5-year-old firetruck ride. ^-^

Krystal played the racing game next to Pietro and came in first. "Beat my time Quicksilver!" She grinned and earned herself a glare from Pietro.

"I think I will! KUIKKUSHIRUVAA POWAH!" He jumped into the game again and finished the game.

Flower blinked. "Woah! How'd you do THAT?!" Pietro merely smirked.

"Wait!" Krystal said, "don't you want to know meh time?"

The new high shcore popped up with Pietro's being the best. He smirked mroe. "Nope, I think I won." With that he started to dance.

"00.00.00"!" Krystal announced, grinning.

  
Flower blinked. How'd Pietro beat that?

  
Pietro smirked once more, "Mine? -99.99.99" XD BEAT THAT!"

Krystal growled and lunged at Pietro. She grabbed him and tied him up, sticking in the middle of a skeeball lane. She then proceeded to throw skeeballs at him.

  
Pietro freaked, but as Flower approached, he thought he would be safe.

"I loooooooooove skeeball! Let me play!" She squealed.

Pietro's face resembled this: O_o

Unfortunately, things got a little dangerous, especailly when Krystal, er..., hit Pietro where it hurt. .

Flower didn't help, as she continued to throw the balls also, at least, until Pietro cried out in pain.

"Umm...Oops?" Krystal tried.

Pietro winced in pain. "."

Flower crawled over and untied Pietro "Hee hee hee... sorry dahling."

__

Stay tuned for the next part: THE FOOD COURT!! That is, if you want it...its really funny...you should review...that would make me post it...its romantic too… *sniff* I wanna post it! Review and I'll post it…please…

Flower Powerer


	2. Of Food Courts and Fountains

Hey all! I'm Jamiesgirl! Flower and I are taking turns posting I I get to do the Fooooood Court!!! Lots o' Pietro/Flower and Krystal(me)/Sora!!!! 

Disclaimer: nope nada zilch only I own Krystal and Flower herself. We own the crazy plot!

BTW, Flower helped me write this chapter so mostly its her work nit mine T-T 

Chapter Two:~~*Of Food Courts and Fountains*~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To recap, Sora, Flower and Krystal had just finished a rather painful game of skeeball. Painful for Pietro , at least. Sora was playing the DDR, and Tidus was riding on a firetruck. And what Riku was doing, I have no idea.

Krystal started whining. 

"I wana eaaaat!!!" Flower's eyes lit up and she moaned, 

"Fooooood cooooooooourrrrrrt!"   
"Small problem" Krystal stated. Tidus was being chased by little five year olds.

"aww they think he's a clown!" Flower stated, pointing at Sora's clown shoes.

Krystal switched Sora and Tidus' shoes.

"That no work..." Flower said

They were stumped to this until Krystal looked over to where Tidus was two minutes ago.

"He broke the fire truck," She stated. 

"Little help?!" Tidus cried as he ran by the girls. Krystal had an idea. She pointed to Pietro, who "happened" to be standing by the broken firetruck. 

"he did it!!!" Krystal cried. Pietro winced. 

"nuh-uh! Twas him!" he cried out, pointing to Sora. Flower shook her head. There was no way Sora could outrun the little kids. 

"You just HAD to blame Mr. Big Shoes." Krystal came up with a solution. 

"No!" She cried, 

"Get that guy dressed up as a Teletubbie! He did it!" The Teletubbie tried to waddle away, but with an 'Aaaaaaaaaaaa!' he tripped. Flower jumped up and down on his back as the little kids stood proud above the beaten Teletubbie. Flower laughed evilly, but was soon pulled away by Krystal. Once at the food court, Flower clapped her hand and ran off to the McDonalds. She began to place her order, 

"I want..."

The cashier interrupted her, 

"Ten piece Chicken McNuggets and medium fries?"

Flower was amazed, 

"How'd you know?"

The cashier gave her a sour look. 

"You order the same thing every time! ." He handed Flower her receipt and walked away.

Meanwhile

Flower and Pietro came up to a huge Fountain. Krystal was making a wish. She tossed the coin in whispering something. Sora, pushed Krystal in the fountain. Bad idea. Krystal, not wanting to fall alone, grabbed Soras jacket. Sora, grabbed Flowers sleeve, and she just grabbed Pietro. Everyone fell in, Sora first, Krystal landing on his lap Krystal, who was about one inch from Sora's face, blushed. and Pietro and Flower, who knows? But then Pietro and Flower made out, someone putting a black screen around them,(he censored!)

Sora sat up, soaked.  
"Not a smart idea." Krystal blushed. She moved his wet spikes out of the way of his blue eyes. Sora, moved Krystal bangs out of her eyes. The fountain turned on, water pouring on all of them. Sora pulled up his hood, covering Krystal and him. Krystal blushed madly, but liked it.

Riku, on the other hand, burst into hysterics, laughing insanely. 

"ha ha ha ha ha!!!" But, a fangirl crowd walked by, spotting the silver-haired Bishie. 

"EEEEE!! Rikuuuu! Let's steal his clothes and sell them on the internet!"

Riku, eyes wide, let out a GAH!!!! and headed for the hills. Fangirls close behind. 

"Number 43?" Rang the voice from the McDonald's.

Flower promptly pushed Pietro down and ran for the food. 

"MY FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"

"Do you know what my wish was, everyone?" Krystal asked, gazing at Sora.

"Was it to make me and Pietro make out? Cuz all you had to do was ask..." Flower piped up.

However, Krystal did not reply, for she leaned it and kissed Sora. Sora, a little freaked out, whispered

"Whoa..." and returned the kiss.

Pietro, not wanting to miss out on some romantic-ness, leaned across Flower's table and kissed Flower. She kissed back, but Pietro somehow ended with a French fry in his mouth. "O.o" 

Krystal and Sora stood up in the fountain, but Krystal slipped on the coins. Luckily, Sora broke her fall. She let out a breathily, 

"Thanks..."

"^-^ How sweet!" Flower cooed.

The mood was broken, however, when tens of fangirls ran by, holding Riku's shirt, shoes, and poofy pants, and giggling insanely.

Riku, wearing only his boxers and eyes wide opened, cried out, 

"I've been violated!" he whined. 

Flower, giggling insanely, used her Magic Wand Microphone to zap Riku's boxers to the Fangirls. "Have fun girls..." She said, smirking.

Riku, being naked, screamed out in embarrassment, "FLOWER!"

(Cuz, I mean, yah. Being naked in a food court in the biggest mall in America has GOT to be embarrassing. Sure glad it happened to Riku and not me...) -----said by Flower.

Fortunately, Flower zapped him some new clothes. "MY EYES!" She screeched, covering them with her hands.

Unfortunately, it seems that the Magic Wand Microphone has some interesting side effects. For now, Riku was dressed like himself...except for his outfit was all in pink.

Flower giggled, "Heh. Should have known I can only conjure clothes in pink." She looked down at her all pink ensemble.

Riku yelled out in further embarrassment, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!" Flower waved her Microphone wand and changed the clothes black.

Now Riku looks totally Goth. 

***  
you like? Flower helped me and most of the chapter she typed, cuz I got stuck, but wait till chapter three! ~*~*~*~The Toy Store*~*~*~*~


	3. Teens in a Toy Store

__

Flower Powerer back in action! Welcome to part three: The Toy Store! Hope you like! ^_~

****

When we last left Krystal, Flower, Sora, Riku and Pietro, they were in the food court. Riku was being all gothic-like and there was some romance sparking.

*cough*Krystal/Sora*cough*Flower/Pietro*cough* 

But now, as our heroes---no? You wouldn't call them heroes? Meh, I wouldn't either. They really haven't done anything…heroic. Okay, our friends---what? Not friends either? You don't like them. ;_; What did they ever do to you?!

Anyway, as Krystal, Flower, Sora, Riku and Pietro finish up their meal, Sora pulls out a map of the mall.

Hey, it's the biggest mall in America! I'm sure they have to pass out maps…

"Where to…where to?" Sora mumbled to himself, unable to pick. 

"I know!" He cried out suddenly. Placing the map on the table, he stood above it and closed his eyes. He placed his finger above the map and moved it around the map.

"Round and round and round it goes- where it stops is where we'll go!" With those immortal words, he stopped his finger.

It was on his nose.

Not asking how that happened, he moved it down and landed on…

"THE TOY STORE!" He announced, happily.

"@_@ Toooooooooooooooooys…" Krystal drooled.

Flower clapped her hands. "I LIKE toys!"

And so the peoples went to the toy store.

As they enter, let's butt into their conversations.

"It wasn't a censor-able make out session, was it Pietro?" Flower sighed.

Pietro shook his head. "No! In fact, I'd like to see more of it…" He grinned mischievously and kissed Flower passionately.

Krystal gasped and whapped him with her purse. "TOY STORE Speedy! Little kids are watching!"

As she said that, a little boy of about four stared up at Pietro.

"Real little…" Krystal said, staring down.

The little boy stared up at Pietro with wide open eyes, "Hi Speedy!"

Pietro stood up tall and asked, "Do you want my autograph, little boy?"

The little boy nodded frantically, "Yes! Aren't you…"

Pietro puffed out his chest…

"Flash?"

Pietro sweatdropped as everyone else in the party (AHA! Perfect word!) laughed at him.

"Nah! He's No-school. Not Old-school!" Krystal commented.

Our favorite speed demon, (or at least mine…Flash sucks), walked away hurt. Flower followed him and hugged him, murmuring about her 'Poor Quickie'.

Just then, a little girl, lets call her the little boys twin sister, pulled on Sora's shorts. "Hey! You are in a game my sister played!!"

  
Sora blinked. "I am?"

The little girl nodded. "Yeah! She said something about you being a total stud! But I told her dat is a jewelry name…

Now Sora sweatdropped. Krystal leaped onto him crying- "He's my stud!"

"But he's not an earring!" The little girl was confused.

"Different kind. Ask your mommy," Krystal said kindly.

Flower stared down at the little kids running around her feet. "These little kids are freaking me out now…was I ever that tiny? I don't rem---OH!" It seems our favorite vegetation had spotted a collection of princess items: hats, dresses, fairy wands- the works. "I WANNA BE A PINCESS!!" She rushed over the stand.

Krystal followed her, "I DO TOO!!!"

Pietro watched Flower and Krystal curiously. "How come there's no PRINCE stuff?" He walked away and found Legos to play with! "O_O! LEGOS! Sora! Riku! Come pway wit me!!" As he reverted back to his childhood (or, what would have been his childhood if Magneto hadn't been his father), Pietro started to build a castle for the two Princesses to live in.

Out of the mist of the Princess area, Krystal comes out dressed as Cinderella, Flower as Sleeping Beauty, and lo and behold: Sora! As Prince Charming.

Pietro finished his castle, which took up a large section of the store. "Your castle await, my lady!" He bowed down gracefully, took Flower by the arm and escorted her into the large Lego castle.

Krystal sat down in a chair. "Man! You can't even see the legs of the chair due to the poofyness!" She said, commenting on the 'poofyness' of her dress.

"Tell me about it!" Riku said, pointing to his pants.

Flower giggled, poking her head out of the castle, "Are you a pwincess too, Riku?"

Krystal smirked evilly, "I can help!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Cried Riku, remembering various times Krystal had turned him into a girl.

Flower snickered, "Be a Pwincess with us Riku!"

A bright flash of light courteous of Krystal appeared and when it vanished, Riku stood—dressed as Snow White. His eye twitched.

Flower giggled, "Now you just gotta split Prince Charming between the two of you!" She pointed to Sora, who was still dressed in his dashing outfit. "I'm lucky. I've got Prince Pietro!"

"HE'S MINE!" Screeched Krystal, throwing all hopes Flower had of slash out the window. XD

Flower laid down on a conveniently place table and pretended to fall asleep. Whispering loudly, she said, "HEY PIETRO! TO WAKE ME UP YOU'VE GOT TO KISS ME!"

This is Pietro's face: ^______________^

Suddenly, Krystal let out a girlish squeal, which isn't that unusual, seeing as Krystal is a girl.

"Stuffed animals!!!" She exclaimed, leaping into a pile of them, "I am your QUEEN!"

She then turned and dragged Sora over, "I need a king…"

Meanwhile: Pietro leaned over a sleeping Flower and kissed her…

Nothing happened…

"Try again!" Flower said, smiling slightly.

Krystal sat on a 'throne' made of plushies. "Hey Flow! Wake up and come to my kingdom of Stuffed Joys!!"

Flower sat up, "Okay! Hold on a minute!" She turned to Pietro, "One more kiss?"

Pietro agreed and kissed her, then the merry Princess leapt into a pile of stuffed animals.

She pulled out a random plushie, "Oooh look! A Pietro plushie!" ^-^

Before she could huggle it, Riku picked it up and threw it across the room, "Don't go all obsessed on us!"

Krystal cuddled a Sora plushie, "MINE!" She squeezed the plushie's hand and it yelled: "That's the power of the Keyblade!"

"Oooh!" She squealed, huggling it.

She then announced, "Hey! Lets go play with the kiddie things, like the swings and slides and plastic houses…and ball pits and jumping things and…"

"Ball pits? O_O" Flower ran over and dived head first into the said ball pit. "This is so fun!!"

Meanwhile, the Pietro plushie hit the wall, and spouted out, "Anything you can do I can do better!"

Flower stuck her head out of the ocean of balls and looked eagerly over at the plushie, but Riku shoved a ball in her mouth with the demand of "PLAY!"

"BALL FIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Krystal screeched, throwing balls at Sora and Riku.

Flower responded by spitting the ball in her mouth out. It soared throw the sky and whacked Sora in the head.

Krystal threw a pile at Pietro, who threw the pile back with alarmingly quick speed. That's cuz he's Quicksilver you see…

However, Krystal sneaked behind Pietro and pushed him on top of Flower. Flower is squished. 

This is Flower's face: @_@

Pietro looked down at her, "Are you @_@ because the guy you like is on top of you, or are you @_@ because I'm squishing your lungs?"

Flower inhaled sharply and managed to squeak out a, "Both…"

Krystal giggled at them, then pointed to another attraction, "Hey! Let's go play in the houses!"

"Yay! We'll go play house!" Flower exclaimed, pushing Pietro off her and grabbing his hand, "We can be the mommy and the daddy!"

Pietro winked, "Can we do mommy and daddy stuff?"

"IN A KIDS STORE NO WAY!!!" Krystal screeched, beating Pietro with a mailbox that was next to her. Who sells toy mailboxes…Oh. Maybe it was attached to the toy houses. Gotcha…

Pietro winced, "Just kidding…"

Flower giggled, "Silly Speed-ness. We'll be wholesome Mommies and Daddies!"

Pietro was confused, "But how are we Mommies and Daddies without…." That uncompleted sentence earned him a whap of a mailbox.

Krystal dropped the mailbox and picked up Riku, giving him to Flower. "Here's your 'son'!"

Flower popped a bottle into Riku's mouth. "Drink up little baby!"

Sarcastically, Riku cried, "Waah…"

Flower cooed, "Poor little baby. Would you like a lullaby?"

With that, she started to sing loudly and offkey. "HUSH little Baby DOn'T SAy A WORD! DaDDY'S GONNA BUY You A MOCKing BIRD!!"

Riku screamed and passed out, causing Flower to scream, "I KILLED OUR BABY!" She clang to Pietro, crying.

Riku's eye twitched and Krystal announced, "Look Flow! He played dead!"

Happily, Flower poked Riku.

"Gahh…" He whined.

She poked more.

"I hate you 'Mommy,'" her 'precious baby' said coldly.

Flower burst into tears, "MY BABY HATES ME!!" She clang to Pietro again.

Krystal took action into her own hands, by adopting Riku. "SON!"

"GAAAAAAH!!" Riku cried, finding this a far worse option than having Flower for a mother, "Mommy! Save meeeeee!"

However, Flower wasn't listening, for she was talking with Pietro, "Sniff…sniff…oh well. We can have another one!" She winked at her 'husband'.

Riku screeched loudly, so the whole store could hear, "MOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!"

Flower walked over to Riku, picking him up as other parents in the store mumbled about how young mothers were getting and how horrible a parent she was…

"There…there…" Flower comforted, patting Riku's back.

"Goo goo…" Riku replied.

Flower giggled, "Cutie…" She gave him a rattle, which he promptly used to hit Pietro with. 

Pietro winced. "I dun like this baby…"

"How can you say that? He's soooo cute!" Flower giggled again and tickled Riku's chin.

"Can we move on?" Riku now said angrily.

"Fine," Krystal said, making 'dinner'

"Fine," Flower said, dropping Riku. "You're a teen now."

"Food!" Krystal announced, holding out a plate.

Sora poked the plastic 'fried chicken' while Flower nibbled on a plastic 'drumstick', "Delicious!"

And so, the happy family ends a day with dinner. Mmm mmm mmm…who's hungry?

__

You like? I wrote this at 10PM and I was kinda sleepy…from you know, my whole busy schedule of doing nothing. And I spellchecked this time! Any typos are intentional. In which case, they are not typos. . . Next up? Join us at…the Music Store!!

Flower Powerer


End file.
